Case Number 302
by cosmickiss2000
Summary: Darien is an undercover cop and his newest assignment is to gain the trust of one Miss Serena Phillips, but what is this strange emotion he starts to feel for her.
1. Case Number 302

Title: Case Number 302  
By:Cosmic Kiss2000  
Chapter:prologue  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com   
Rated:PG-13 for Mild Language and little violence  
Alternate reality and Romance, little action  
  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring. "Hello," Darien huffed over the phone.   
  
"Jones, this is Captain Reid. I need you at 23 Langhorne Court in 10 minutes," the captain exclaimed.   
  
"Sir I'm kinda in the middle of something, could this wait?" Darien asked right before another voice cut in.   
  
"Darien, baby who is that," whined some women.   
  
"Jones, I honesty don't care who you're fucking, but if your ass is not here in 10 minutes, I suggest you find a new career," Captain Reid snapped as he hung up the phone.   
  
10 minutes later Darien pulled up into the driveway. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK. "It's about time Jones," the captain all but yelled as he opened the door.   
  
"What's going on Captain?" Darien questioned.   
  
"This is Jeffery Conner of the F.B.I. and we need your help," Captain Reid exclaimed.   
  
"With what?" Darien asked, sitting down on the couch.   
  
"This," he replied, handing Darien a group of photos as he too sat down on the couch.  
  
"Her name is Serena Phillips A.K.A. Moon Bunny. She's 19 years old," Conner exclaimed.   
  
"She's pretty but, what does this have to do with me?" Darien asked.   
  
"We need you to go undercover and get her to trust you. We need information that she possess," Conner replied.   
  
"Which is?" Darien questioned.   
  
"Well our resources have,"   
  
"Snitches," Darien cut in.   
  
"Yes our snitches have informed us that she's in deep. She knows and has evidence that could bring down the 4 Kings," Conner exclaimed.   
  
"As in Juan Fredrico a.k.a. The Drug King, Tony Salvatore a.k.a. The Lone shark King, Marquis Johnson a.k.a. The Gunrunning King, and Brian Walter a.k.a. The Prostitution King," Darien pointed out.   
  
"Yes. We found out that she's friends with all of their girlfriends, Raye, Mina, Lita, and Amy, so naturally we thought that was her connection to the kings, so we checked it out. Turns out that's just a cover and that her connection goes deeper than that, The Kings are merely there to protect her. Apparently see knows 'The God' of the crime world," Conner exclaimed.   
  
"The God," Darien questioned.   
  
"Yes as in where Juan Fredrico would buy his drugs or where Marquis would buy his guns," Captain Reid explained.   
  
"Why'd you choose me of all the cops in California? I mean, I jut got transferred here, how do you know you can trust me?" Darien asked.   
  
"Jones, tell me this, why were you transferred here from New York to California," the captain asked.   
  
"Because I slept with my captain's daughter. She thought that just because she gave it up that we were a couple and when I told her otherwise she ran to her father, who then transferred me here," Darien replied.   
  
"That's exactly what I mean, I bet you have women throwing themselves at your feet every chance they get. Since we basically need you to seduce her, what better person than you, who has the experience and knowledge to do so. Besides, the captain at your last precinct said other than your constant personal affairs, you're a great cop," the captain explained.   
  
"You've also been in trouble with the cops before which helps with your cover. With a little modications to your record you're the perfect candidate ," Conner exclaimed.   
  
"How'd you know," Darien asked looking up.   
  
"You think I just let anyone walk into my precinct, without knowing exactly who they are and what they've done in the past," Captain Reid replied.   
  
"According to your file, you were arrested at the age of 8 for breaking and entering, then again at 10 for assault and battery, then again at 12 for robbery, then again at 15 for car theft. You were suppose to be sent up state until you were 21 but the officer that arrested you made a bargain with the judge and became your legal guardian since you parents were killed in a car crash when you were 3," Conner exclaimed handing Darien his own file.   
  
"We've gotten you a apartment on the other side of town, closer to where she lives. If anybody asks what you do, you're a freelance photographer, the equipment you need is already at the apartment. We're guessing you know what to do with it considering you took photography in High School. We have movers on stand by, so the question is are you in or out," Conner asked.   
  
"I don't know. I mean I met this girl named Melissa about a week ago and we are trying to see how far a relationship between us could go, so I don't think I can do this, sorry," Darien replied as he began to standup.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way," the captain exclaimed also standing up.   
  
"Why are you sorry," Darien asked.   
  
"That a good cop such as yourself should be behind a desk for the rest of his career," the captain replied.   
  
"What do you mean behind a desk," Darien asked enraged.   
  
"Well your last captain made it very clear he wanted you behind a desk, I'm only complying with his wishes. This undercover assignment was only to prove to my superiors that you're capable of being in the field, but I guess it doesn't matter," the captain replied.   
  
"There's no way I'm sitting behind a desk for the rest of my career. I'm in," Darien exclaimed.  
  
"We knew we could count on you. Here's every piece of information we could find on her," Captain Reid muttered handing Darien a thick folder.   
  
"Well I'm glad you did your research on her, but I don't need it. It'll be more real if she tells me herself and then there's no chance I'll slip up and say something she hasn't told me. My reaction will come natural instead of being practiced. Do you have a bathroom," Darien asked.  
  
"Yes down the hall first door on your left," Captain muttered.  
  
"Thanks," Darien exclaimed as he stood up and soon dissappeared down the hall.  
  
"Do you think he can do this?" Conner questioned.  
  
"His last boss said that he has great potential and shows alot of spunk. I trust him, so yes i think he can," Captain Reid muttered.  
  
"I hope your right," Conner exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks. Tell me what you thought. Don't be too harsh, please. Some questions that are being asked are am I going to finish "The Outlaws" and "Freedom" and the answer is YES. I'm hoping to have a new chapter for each out by Thanksgiving. Sorry it's taken so long, I've seemed to have developed writers block but it's under control now, and things are moving on. :) 


	2. Case Number 302

Title: Case Number 302  
By:Cosmic Kiss2000  
Chapter:1  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com   
Rated:PG-13 for Mild Language and Little Violence  
Alternate Reality and Romance, Little Action  
  
  
  
"Oops sorry," Darien exclaimed as he "accidentally" bumped into Serena causing her to spill her drink.   
  
"No it's alr-," Serena replied stopping dead in her sentence upon looking up at Darien. 'God he's H-O-T-T' she thought.  
  
"Hello, anybody home," Darien exclaimed waving his hand in her face slowly bringing her back to the real world.   
  
"Huh oh sorry. I'm Serena," she announced.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Darien. Sorry about your drink. I'll buy you a new one," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"Naw don't worry about it. I wasn't that thirsty anyways," Serena admitted. She was dressed in skintight black leather pants with a white tank top, showing off her pierced navel. Somewhat covering her bare shoulders was a black leather jacket with matching boots. Her face was covered with slivery glitter makeup matching the small diamond studded nose earring. 'Maybe I'm gonna like this job after all,' Darien thought to himself, just coming back to reality when someone latched onto his arm.   
  
"There you are Darien. I've been looking everywhere for you," the young redhead announced ignoring Serena.   
  
"Beryl," Darien exclaimed with such disgust, Serena had to help.   
  
"Beryl, maybe you could answer this question for me. Exactly why the hell are you all up on my man," Serena questioned a devilish smile coming to her face.   
  
"What are you talking about, Phillips. Darien, here is mine. Tell her," Beryl demanded looking up at Darien.   
  
"Actually I am her man, Beryl. We've been going out for about a week now. She told me to meet her here, but as soon as I walked through the door, you grabbed me and wouldn't shut up," Darien exclaimed, as he began detaching himself from Beryl. Once out of her clutches he walked over and stood behind Serena putting his arm around her waist as he gently placed a kiss on her neck.  
  
"Oh, I di-," Beryl exclaimed being cut off in the process.  
  
"You can leave now," Serena declared leaning back onto Darien.   
  
"Okay, I'm sor. I gotta go," Beryl muttered pushing through the two and walked over to her friends.   
  
"Thanks she's been on my ass ever since I got here,' Darien explained.   
  
"No problem, Beryl is a straight up bitch nobody really likes her. My crew and I are the only ones who voice our opinion about her," Serena exclaimed.   
  
"And why is that?" Darien asked as his eyes swept over her body.   
  
"Beryl, as snotty as she is, knows a lot of people, mostly the ones she has slept with, which gives her the power to make certain peoples lives a living hell," Serena exclaimed.   
  
"You're not scared of her?" Darien questioned.   
  
"Hell naw, Beryl, she ain't got shit on me. Anywayz as much as I dislike her, I know one thing about her and that's that she doesn't give up easily, so why don't you come sit with my friends and I, that way she won't bother you anymore," Serena suggested as she grabbed for his hand. As their hands touched electricity shot through them, both chose to ignore it.  
  
"Sure anything is better than having her breathing down my neck," Darien exclaimed, as he allowed Serena to pull him to her table.   
  
"Okay Darien this is Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina. Amy, Lita, Raye, Mina this is Darien," Serena exclaimed as she sat down at the table. Darien had to admit that Serena and her friends were gorgeous but Serena was by far the prettiest.   
  
The one called Amy had short blue hair that was curled with white highlights. She worn a short strapless blue and white dressed that match her shoes and her hair.   
  
Lita had long auburn hair pulled in a ponytail. She worn skintight brown leather pants with a green v-cut shirt with matching green boots.   
  
Raye had long black hair with bright red highlights. She had on a red mini skirt with a black tube top and matching black boots and jacket.  
  
Mina looked exactly like Serena with only minor differences. Mina's eyes were a darker shade and her hair was a half a foot shorter than Serena's and not as bright. She wore a purple mini skirt and tube top with black high heels.   
  
"Serena you just love picking up strays, but at least your taste has gotten better. No offense Darien," Raye exclaimed as she eyed Darien.   
  
"Bite me Raye," Serena replied as she kicked Raye under the table.   
  
"None taken," Darien muttered as he sat down.   
  
"So where'd you meet this hunk at Serena?" Mina questioned as she too eyed Darien.   
  
"On my way back from the bathroom he bumped into me and we had a little confrontation with Beryl," Serena exclaimed as she was cut off by Lita.   
  
"You mean the Beryl, the one that's staring at you right now, like she wants to kill you?" she questioned. Serena looked over her shoulder and returned Beryl's stare with a little venom of her own causing Beryl to turn away.   
  
"The one and only. Anyways, I told Darien he could chill with us, that way Beryl would stay away," Serena exclaimed. Suddenly she felt like someone was staring at her once again. She looked for Beryl's crew and found that they already left. "I feel somebody staring at me but I don't see them anywhere!" Serena mumbled as she again looked around the room.   
  
"It's the guy upstairs with the long white hair that's leaning on the railing," Darien replied looking up.   
"Oh. God, it's Diamond. Darien come dance with me maybe that'll keep him away," Serena exclaimed as she got up, walked over to Darien and guided him to the dance floor. As soon as they reached it the DJ put on U Got it Bad by Usher.   
  
"So, who's Diamond?" Darien asked.   
  
"He's Beryl's older brother. He likes me but he can't seem to get the hint that I have no interest in him AT ALL. Damn he's comin' ova here, please don't let him cut in Darien," Serena pleaded.   
  
"Excuse me, but may I please cut in?" Diamond asked as he eyed Darien with utter disgust in his eyes.   
  
"No, I'm sorry you can't. My lovely girlfriend promised me last night that she would be all mine tonight. So the answer is no," Darien exclaimed as she noticed the club had suddenly got quiet.   
  
"What are you talking about? Serena is not your girlfriend she's mine, now get the hell out of the way, boy," Diamond spat out as she tried to push Darien away, but found he wouldn't budge.   
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO, MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT, BUT I KNOW IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN. I'VE TRIED TO BE NICE AND DROP LITTLE CLUES THAT I DON'T HAVE ANY INTEREST IN YOU THAT WAY. HELL I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL, NOW STAY AWAY FROM ME," Serena yelled out as she finally snapped.   
  
"Come on I'll take you home, baby," Darien whispered as he put his arm around her.   
  
"Thanks for trying to help with Diamond. He's just so damn annoying. He bought me a drink like 3 weeks ago and ever since then hehasn't left me alone. It's like he thinks just cuz he bought me a drink I'm his girl, and I'm not," Serena explained once they had exited the club.   
  
"No problem, I love being the prince charming. I wouldn't worry about Diamond, the way you embarrassed him tonight, I doubt he'll come near you for a while," Darien exclaimed leading Serena into the parking lot.   
  
"You don't know Diamond then. So which one is yours?" Serena asked at looking the many cars and motorcycles in the lot.   
  
"The black and red motorcycle," Darien replied as he walked over to it and threw her a helmet.  
  
"I've never been on one of these. Can I trust you not to kill me," Serena question looking at the bike hesitantly.   
  
"Yeah, I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Anyways this is probably the only safe thing you'll ever have between your legs," Darien muttered, more to himself than to her as he hoped on the bike.   
  
"What was that?" Serena asked.   
  
"Nothing just get on. Where you live?" Darien asked starting up the engine.   
  
"Okay. I live on Terrence Drive, near the Blockbuster. Shouldn't you be wearing a helmet," Serena inquired as she put hers on.   
  
"Yeah I should, but I only brought one with me cuz I didn't think I would be taking somebody else home. But don't worry about me I'll be fine. Since I'm new in town, you have to give me directions cuz I have no idea where Blockbuster or Terrence Drive is," Darien replied as he pulled out of the parking lot and into traffic.   
  
  
"Whew, that was fun," Serena muttered as she jumped off the bike and pulled her helmet off.   
"Damn you live in the good part of town. Your place is better than mine. How can you afford this?" Darien asked, as he too got off the bike.   
  
"Let's just say I have my own piggy bank. Well thanks for the ride home, Darien. I'll see ya lata," Serena exclaimed as she walked off, and to her surprise Darien ran up and started to walk with her. "What are you doing?" Serena asked getting a little bit nervous.   
  
"Walking you to your door. This may be the good part of town but crazy people are everywhere. I wanna make sure you get in alright," Darien replied.   
  
"Oh," was all Serena said as they walked to the door of her loft.   
  
  
"Though we weren't on a date or anything I had a lot a fun," Serena exclaimed as they came to her door.   
  
"Actually so did I, it's not every night I get to pretend to be beautiful girl's boyfriend. I was wondering would you like to go out. For real this time?" Darien asked.   
  
"Um sure," Serena replied.   
  
"How bout tomorrow. Around 8:00," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"Okay that's cool. Here's my number just in case you can't come or something," Serena muttered as she went inside for a minute and came back with a piece of paper with an 8-digit number on it.   
  
"Okay, Bye. I'll see you tomorrow," Darien exclaimed as he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and walked away.  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring. Hello," Captain Terrence answered.   
  
"It's Jones. I made contact with her. Were going out tomorrow, Sir," Darien stated as looked out the window of the pay phone to make sure nobody was watching him.   
  
"Damn Jones, you're better than I thought. Contact me back tomorrow with progress," the captain stated right before he hung up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Well that's all folks. Tell me what ya'll thought. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Case Number 302

Title: Case Number 302  
By:Cosmic Kiss2000  
Chapter:2  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com   
Rated:PG-13 for Mild Language and Little Violence  
Alternate Reality and Romance, Little Action  
  
  
"So...what happened with you and that hunk last night, after you left the club," Mina asked popping some popcorn in her mouth.   
  
"Nothing really. He took me home and asked me on a date... for tonight," Serena muttered as she continued to watch the movie.   
  
"Well what did you say?" Lita asked as she turned away from the movie and looked at Serena.   
  
"Hello, did you see him. I said yes," Serena exclaimed, still not taking her eyes away from the movie.   
  
"Well don't scream or jump for joy or anything. I mean he is your first real date in about 2 months," Mina muttered.   
  
"Don't get me wrong I'm glad he asked me, but something just isn't right with him. Ok yeah I can tell he thinks I'm pretty or that he's attracted to me in some way, but I can tell he asked me out for different reasons. Like he was trying to prove something or that it was an obligation," Serena explained as she turned to look at her friends.   
  
"What's his last name, I'll get Tony to do a back ground check on him?" Mina asked, popping more popcorn into her mouth.   
  
"It's Jones, but I don't need one. I can handle it. Now let me watch the movie," Serena replied, turning back to the movie.  
  
  
  
Darien knocked on the door to Serena's loft to have the door swing open to reveal the sexy vixen herself, staring at him.   
  
"You look...GOOD," Darien muttered noticing her chosen attire. She was dressed in skintight black jeans, with a light blue tanktop being covered with a light black jean jacket.   
  
"You don't look so bad yourself," Serena muttered, as she looked him over. He was dressed in loose-fitting casual blue jeans and a short sleeved polo shirt.  
  
"So where are we going," Serena asked as they walked to his motorcycle.   
  
"Well I know it's probably not gonna be the best date you've ever had, but I was hoping you could show me around Cali. You could show me where you like to hang out and stuff. What do you think about that?" Darien asked noticing the sudden silence.   
  
"Actually, I would love to show you around. It's just that must guys wanna take me out to eat and to the movies. It's kidda refreshing to be out with someone and do something different," Serena exclaimed.   
  
2 hours later exactly the two ended their tour of California and were walking aimlessly around the streets of L.A., getting to know one another.   
  
"So what was it like in New York?" Serena asked, looking up at him.   
  
"It was great when I wasn't in trouble," Darien began, but got cut off shortly after saying it.   
  
"In trouble? What do you mean?" she questioned again.   
  
"Let's just say that while I was growing up I hung out with the wrong crowd and the police didn't see eye to eye with my friends and I," Darien muttered.   
  
"Well what did your parents think about your friends?" Serena asked but soon regretted as she noticed the look of despair in his eyes.   
  
"Well actually my parents never met my friends. One night when I was three years old my parents and I were on our way back from the carnival when a drunk driver ran us off the road and over a cliff. The doctors said that my parents died instantly and that it was a miracle that I even survived, let alone without a scratch on me, except for the case of amnesia I developed. The hardest thing is that I don't even remember my parents or even what they looked like... Nobody, no aunts no uncles, or even grandparents came to claim me, so I was put in an orphanage. That's when I starting hanging out with the wrong crowds," Darien exclaimed, as tears came to his eyes, that he quickly wiped away. He turned to Serena to find tears running down her face, unchecked.   
  
"Okay... that's enough of this depressing stuff. How bout' we change the subject?" Darien suggested.   
  
"Oh okay," Serena muttered, as she wiped her face clean of tears.   
  
"So what do you do for a living?" Darien questioned.   
  
"I work at the Children's Care Daycare on Washington Street. You?" She asked as they continued to walk through the streets.   
  
"I'm a freelance photographer," he answered as he saw a hotdog vendor across the street.   
  
"Is that why you moved here?" Serena question as she followed his eyes across the street.   
  
"Well that was one part of it. Do you want a hotdog?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yes, please," Serena replied as they started to walk towards the vendor.  
  
  
  
"What are the other parts?" Serena asked and took a bite of her hotdog.   
  
"Excuse me?" Darien questioned.   
  
"You said that your job was part of why you came to California. What are the other parts?" Serena asked.   
  
"Oh, the first part is that most of the cops held grudges against me. Even though I was trying to change my life around, they still saw me as some punk, thug that was always doing something wrong. They roughed me up plenty of times and even ran away business, so I thought it was about time to get the hell out of dodge. The second part is that I thought it was time for a change in scenery. I mean I've lived there all my life, I've never traveled anywhere so I figured now was as of good of a chance I've ever get, so I took it," Darien exclaimed as he began eating his hot dog. The couple continued to walk around the streets of California, talking about all sorts of things until the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"Are you okay, Serena?" Darien asked, as he noticed that Serena was becoming more nervous as they approached her door.   
  
"Huh, oh, I'm fine," Serena muttered.   
  
"Well I was wondering if I could see you again?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yeah I would like that," Serena exclaimed, reaching into her pockets to pull out her keys.   
  
"Okay I'm gonna call you lata okay," Darien muttered as he reached down to kiss Serena until he jumped away.   
  
"Wha...What are you doing?" she questioned, fear clearly in her eyes.   
  
"Look I'm not some masked murder or anything. I was just gonna kiss you goodnight," Darien began, only to have Serena cut him off.   
  
"Oh I'm sor," Serena muttered, her too being cut off when Darien bent down and kissed her cheek.   
  
"Goodnight Serena. See you later," Darien exclaimed as he began to walk away.   
  
  
Darien waited until he was in the confides of his new home before he decided to call his boss. RING RING. "Hello," came a scurfy whispered.   
  
"Captain this is Jones," Darien muttered.  
  
"Listen here Darien. I realize that this case is top priority but you are not going to keep waking me up in the early hours of the morning. Next time wait till later. Now what do you have for me?" Captain Reid asked.  
  
"Her loft. Who pays for it? She said something about having her own piggy bank. Find out who it is. As for anything else, I need more time," Darien exclaimed hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Sir their date has just ended," a young man with dirty blond hair exclaimed as he entered the darkened office.   
  
"Thank you Kevin, have a seat," another man demanded as he continued to sip red wine from the well-designed crystal glass encased in his masculine hand.  
  
"Aaaa...ye...yes sir," Kevin stammered out.  
  
"You followed them all night am I correct," the man asked, placing his wine down.  
  
"Yes," came Kevin's quiet reply.  
  
"Where did he take her and what did they do?" he questioned.  
  
"She, the lady Serena took him on a tour of L.A., then they walked around downtown L.A. talking about things," Kevin muttered. Suddenly the phone began to ring causing Kevin to fall from his chair in fear.   
  
"WHAT IS IT?" the man demanded as he snatched his phone up. "I'm in the middle of something that is somewhat more pressing," he exclaimed sarcastically, hanging up the phone.  
  
"Did he do anything inappropriate to or with her?" he asked.  
  
"No, in my opinion he was the perfect gentleman, sir. He opened doors and paid for everything," Kevin replied.  
  
"Okay here's your money. I want you to continue to follow him and report back everything and I mean EVERYTHING that he does. You've done great work and if you continue this, there could be some extra money and recognition in it," the man exclaimed, reaching into his desk and pulling out an envelope, filled to the extremes with cash.  
  
"Ye...Yes sir," Kevin muttered, standing up taking the envelope from the mystery man and leaving the room.   
  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks. Review, e-mail, either way tell me what ya thought.:) 


	4. Case Number 302

Title: Case Number 302  
By:Cosmic Kiss2000  
Chapter:3  
E-mail:noclue2050@go.com   
Rated:PG-13 for Mild Language and Little Violence  
Alternate Reality and Romance, Little Action  
  
  
Couples:  
  
Juan Fredrico a.k.a. The Drug King---Raye Cortez  
Tony Salvatore a.k.a. The Money Laundering King---Mina Caprisco   
Marquis Johnson a.k.a. The Gunrunning King---Lita Brown  
Brian Walter a.k.a. The Prostitution King---Amy Keller  
  
  
One day later  
  
"Where the hell were you last night? I called your line, but it's disconnected. I went to your place and it's completely cleared out. What's going on?" a young redhead asked as she opened her door to see Darien.   
  
"I told you I got a new assignment," Darien muttered, walking past her and into the apartment, taking a seat on her couch.   
  
"Yeah, I know but I didn't expect you to turn your whole life around for it. So...when can I see your new place?" She asked, sitting down in his lap.   
  
"Melissa, I'm sorry but I can't show it to you. I can't even give you my new number. It could cost me my job," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"Why...what exactly is your assignment?" Melissa asked as she climbed out of his lap.   
  
"You don't wanna know. You won't like it, take my word for it," Darien muttered.   
  
"But I still wanna know. Tell me," Melissa demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she began tapping her foot on the floor.   
  
Darien let out a quiet sigh before he began, " I have to gain a women's trust because she has some information that we need," Darien exclaimed.   
  
"What kind of information and further more, how exactly do you plan to gain her trust?" Melissa asked.   
  
"She's in deep with the largest source of drugs, illegal money and gambling, guns, and prostitutes. She knows things that could bring them down, FOR GOOD. My supervisor basically wants me to..to seduce her," Darien muttered.   
  
"SEDUCE, no I don't think so. Shit that's probably what you were doing last night," Melissa exclaimed and came to the conclusion that she was right by Darien's downcast eyes. "So did YOU FUCK HER. Huh did SHE SUCK YOUR DICK?" Melissa yelled, becoming angry.   
  
"NO she doesn't fuck or suck on the first date, that's just you," Darien shouted and regretted as it came out. "Look I'm sorry Melissa. I didn't mean it. You're my girlfriend, she's just a job and as soon as it's over, we can get back to normal. She means nothing to me," Darien muttered as he grabbed her into a hug and whispered into her ear.   
  
"You promise?" Melissa asked, looking up into his eyes.   
  
"I promise," Darien replied as he drew her into a kiss. What started as a soft and gentle kiss soon became hot, passionate, fiery, and erotic. Darien ended the kissed, picked Melissa up, swung her over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom with her giggling all the way.   
  
  
"So how was your date?" Mina asked, picking up her chopsticks.   
  
"Good, the knight in shining armor actually turned out to be a nice guy," Serena muttered.   
  
"Well what did you expect? Did you think he'd be a masked murder or something?" Amy asked.   
  
"No, but you know how it is, you remember Jordan. He acted all nice in the beginning and then what did he do to me. Okay, yeah, Darien doesn't seem like the type, but neither did Jordan. I don't know... maybe... I'm over reacting," Serena muttered, grabbing the bag of fortune cookies.   
  
"So does this mean that you're gonna see him again or not?" Lita asked.   
  
"I am, tonight actually. There's something about him that so damn mysterious and seductive. It draws me to him like a moth to a fire," Serena muttered as he opened the bag and grabbed a fortune cookie.   
  
"What are you gonna do when God finds out, that is if he already doesn't know?" Raye asked.   
  
"I have no idea, but as long as Darien respects me and doesn't lay a finger on me, he's safe and God won't touch him," Serena exclaimed, as she cracked open the fortune cookie. She quickly ate the cookie but left the fortune. Serena picked up the fortune, unfolded it and began to read it. She read it once, twice, and even a third time before she broke out into a grin.   
  
"What so funny?" Amy asked.   
  
" A mysterious new person will enter your life and seduce their way to your heart," Serena exclaimed as she read directly from her fortune cookie.  
  
"Looks like now you have to go out with him, fate say so," Mina muttered.  
  
  
"So exactly what are we gonna be doing tonight?" Serena asked as they walked out of her loft.   
  
"We're going to a club," Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Really, which one?" Serena asked.  
  
"This place called 'The Basement'," he replied as they came to his bike.  
  
"I've never heard of that before. Did it just open or something?" Serena asked climbing on the bike as she put on her helmet.  
  
"No, actually it's been open for about a year now. Trust me, I think you'll like it," Darien exclaimed putting on his helmet on getting on the bike himself.  
  
"Okay you're the boss," Serena muttered closing her visor.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Darien exclaimed, a smile gracing his face as he started the bike and took off. They drove for about 30 minutes until they pulled into a busy parking lot.  
  
"I swear I've never heard of this place," Serena muttered as they got off the bike and took off their helmets.  
  
"Just trust me. Come on," Darien exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and made their way towards the club. To Serena's surprise, Darien walked right past the line and right to the door just to have the bouncer stop him.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" the bouncer questioned, slightly pushing Darien back, annoyance clearly present in his voice  
  
"Into the club once you move out of my way," Darien spat, pushing the bouncer back. Serena was already ready to intervene when Darien and the bouncer suddenly broke out into wide grins.   
  
"Hey how you been man?" the bouncer asked as he and Darien hugged  
  
"Great. Troy this is my date Serena, Serena this is my friend Troy," Darien exclaimed as he pulled Serena into the conversation.  
  
"Hello, nice to me you," Serena muttered, shaking his hand.   
  
"Same here, damn Darien. You still know how to pick them I see. You're beautiful," Troy exclaimed, kissing her hand.  
  
"Thank you," Serena muttered, blushing slightly.  
  
"You were always a ladies man, Jones. When you get sick of this loser come talk to me," Troy joked.  
  
"Hey I am standing right here," Darien muttered. Troy just laughed and pulled Darien into a headlock and messed up his hair.  
  
"Like this is the first time I talked about you, when you're standing right in front of me. Now take this lovely lady inside. Everything's on the house for you. I'll come holla at ya when I'm on break. Trey's not here yet, but he'll be here soon," Troy exclaimed as he all but pushed Darien and Serena inside.  
  
"So how do you know him?" Serena asked.  
  
"Remember when I told you about my friends that didn't see eye to eye with the police, well Troy and his twin brother Trey are some of them. They moved to Cali when they were 18 and I was 15. You might as well say they were my big brothers," Darien explained.  
  
"They own this place?" Serena asked.   
  
"Yeah when they moved here, they went legit," Darien exclaimed. They partied for the rest of the night, drinking and dancing. The highlight of the night was when Serena and Darien were on the dance floor, and soapsuds were sprayed all over the dance floor.  
  
"Well once again I had a wonderful night Darien. I still can't believe I hadn't heard about that club before. It's off the chain," Serena muttered as they reached her door.  
  
"No problem. I actually have one other place I'd like to introduce you to," Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Well if they are anything like 'The Basement' I'll love it. Thanks again for the wonderful night," Serena muttered as she took the initiative and kissed him, passionately.   
  
"Wow," Serena exclaimed, as they stopped kissing and let go of one another.  
  
"You can say that again. I'll call you tomorrow," Darien muttered as he caressed her cheek. Right before he left he surprised Serena by placing a light kiss on her lips before turning around and leaving. By the time Darien got home he was too tired to even bother calling his captain and just went to bed. About 2 hours later, Darien was pulled from his sleep when he felt something cool press against his head. Opening his eyes Darien found himself staring up the barrels of a shot gun and 45.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well that's all folks. Tell me what ya'll thought. :)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
